Douglas Fargo
Douglas Fargo — usually referred to as simply "Fargo", occasionally "Doctor Fargo" and "Doug" to Claudia Donovan — is a resident of Eureka, an employee of Global Dynamics, the research facility in Eureka. Fargo often acts as an assistant to Doctor Nathan Stark, the director of Global Dynamics. Fargo has been connected to several separate development projects, including SARAH (Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat) and the "mental mouse". Despite being the head of Global Dynamics after the timeline was altered in Season 4, Douglas Fargo was drafted to personally go to Warehouse 13 and upgrade their 8 bit GUI and operating system into a System-7 standard OS as well as delivering a series of automated maintanance units to run in conjunction with the new computer system. Despite assurances that nothing would go wrong in the upgrade, Fargo inadvertantly activated a failsafe mechanism - a first generation hologram that was run by part of the mind of the original Warehouse 13 computer administrator. Fargo, Arty and Claudia later maanged to restore control by recombining the computer with the real programmer who had been reduced to a vegetable. But not before the computer assessed Fargo as a security threat by breaking into Global Dynamics personel records and claiming that Fargo had 38 reports against his name describing the problem as "Inadvertantly pressing a button". Fargo later brought Claudia Donovan to Eureka to collect new equipment for the warehouse from Global Dynamics, and later drafted her to assist in stopping a "timeline convergence event" in the town. Personal Relationships Many residents of Eureka look down on Fargo as either less intelligent than the other scientists or simply inept at his job, although his scientific ability has yet to be shown to be sub-par for Eureka. Fargo has a crush on Deputy Jo Lupo; although initially disinterested, she later seems to care for him to at least some degree (Noche de Suenos). His social skills and practical intelligence may be less than ideal, including stereotypical fanboy behavior (Many Happy Returns) and accidentally saying thoughts out loud that would better be kept private (H.O.U.S.E. Rules). He also is an avid fan of Sarah Michelle Gellar, having a doll of her, and wanted to use her voice for S.A.R.A.H. when he helped to create it - though he eventually resorted to using his own voice, with a high pitch and inflection intended to imitate a woman. In Family Reunion Fargo discovers his grandfather was cryogenically frozen in 1957 and is thawed out into the present. As he helps his grandfather get used to the world, Fargo discovers that it was his grandfather who discovered research and techniques that were the basis for Eureka but they were stolen by a rival. His grandfather proves the various scientific theories were his with several things (such as the cryogenic chamber) renamed in his honor. Fargo is thus given more confidence that he comes from an illustrious line and hopes to match those achievements. In the two crossover episodes of Eureka, Fargo expressed romantic interest in Claudia Donovan. Disappointed to discover after he met her at Warehouse 13, that she already had a boyfriend, he was quite eager to jump on the opportunity after Claudia arrived at Eureka, bearing the news to Fargo that she was single again. Fargo has been saved by Sheriff Carter on numerous occasions. 'Skills:' -Driving ("You're an excellent wheelman, Douglas." - Dr. Grant) -Advanced Electronics (Various Problem Solving, of show problems/storylines) -Advanced Software Programming (Programmed the Smart House "S.A.R.A.H" and has repaired Deputy Andy on several occasions) Category:Eureka characters